It hurts to say
by key-kouru
Summary: apa yang kau lakukan kemarin dengan hyuga neiji?/...ini hanya akan merusak masa depanmu.../dulu ya? dulu kau memang milikku./ SasuNaru, Sho-ai, Mind to review


Title : It is Hurt to Say

Cast : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Length : Chapters

"hari minggu di taman jam 10. Jangan lupa memakai baju yang aku berikan."

Surat itu terselip di antara tumpukan tugas yang aku periksa kali ini. Huft orang ini selalu saja berbuat sesukanya. Apa dia tak tahu apa akibatnya? Egois. Aku menutup buku yang aku pegang tadi. Lebih baik aku persiapkan baju untuk besok. Dari pada aku kena omel lagi.

Hmmm, besok kan hari santai, pakai celana jeans, kemeja dan sepatu cats. Terlihat menarik tapi, uhhh aku tidak suka warna hitam. Kalau tidak dipakai, aku sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Kenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto 25 tahun. Seorang guru yang mengajar di Konoha Internasional High School. Memegang mata pelajaran Bahasa Jepang. Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam jajaran guru di sekolah yang bergengsi ini. Soalnya waktu aku mau melamar ke sekolah ini ternyata pemiliknya adalah mantan senseiku dulu, Jiraya. Jadinya, dia menerimaku tanpa tes soalnya aku mengancam akan menyebarkan foto-foto waktu dia mengintip gadis mandi secara sembunyi-bunyi.

Oh ya soal acaraku besok, sebenarnya aku mau kencan dengan kekasihku. Uchiha Sasuke, murid pemegang juara 1 di sekolah. Jangan bilang kalau kalian mau tahu bagaimana kami bisa berpacaran. Entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Yang aku tahu, aku begitu mencintainya. Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang daripada esok terlambat dan terkena omelannya walaupun sebenarnya hanya semenit. Cukup alasan baginya untuk mengomel selama satu jam.

"kau sudah lama menunggu?"tanyaku ketika sampai di taman dan melihatnya sudah duduk manis menatap anak-anak yang bermain di depannya.

"kau terlambat 30 detik Dobe."katanya tanpa melihat kearahku dan terkesan dingin. Tanda kalau dia sedang marah

"ya ampun Teme! Aku Cuma terlambat 30 detik! Kalau begini aku jadi curiga kau selalu membawa stopwatch kemanapun kau pergi. Sampai-sampai keterlambatanku ini membuatmu marah lagi padaku? Aku cuma terlambat 30 detik Teme. Kenapa sih kau ..."kata-kataku terputus ketika Uchiha melumat bibirku di tempat terbuka.

"eeennggg,,, le...pas... i...ni..di tem..pat umum Te...me.." kataku berhasil melepaskan ciumannya.

"itu hukumanmu sayang. Ayo kita pergi." Dia tersenyum iblis dan sambil menggandeng tanganku kami melangkah atau lebih tepatnya diseret pergi dari taman ini disertai warna kemerahan pada pipiku.

Masuk kedalam mobil -sport hitam yang sempat kulihat sebelum memasuki taman- atau lebih tepatnya aku dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Setelah memasang sabuk pengaman, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia sudah terbiasa menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku ikut dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak pek pernah mengemudikan mobilnya diatas 60km/jam.

"tidak bisakah kau menyetir dengan pelan? Aku benar-benar takut Sasuke."cicitku sambil memandang ke arahnya.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah mobilnya semakin bertambah cepat saja. Walaupun sepanjang jalan tak terlalu banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang tapi jalan yang kami lalui ini adalah jalan tanjakan yang berkelok-kelok.

Aku semakin mengetatkan peganganku pada sabuk pengaman dan menutup mataku. Aku benar-benar takut! Dan tiba-tiba mobil berhenti mendadak. Tubuhku menabrak dashbor di depanku dengan keras.

"kau ini apa-apaan sih? Jangan mengerem mendadak, lihat kepalaku sakit tahu."omelku sambil mengelus kepalaku yang tadi sukses mencium dashbor.

"aku yang seharusnya bertanya mengapa!"Sasuke berteriak di depanku.

"memangnya kau kenapa? Bukannya tadi kita baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah begini? Terus apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku? Kalau ingin bertanya, kau tak perlu sampai berteriak begitu, kau itu tak tahu apa memang bodoh kalau kita masih di dalam mobil?"balasku.

Dia hanya memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang aku ajukan tadi. Bingung, aku bingung apa yang diinginkannya.

"kau kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"tanyaku melembut sambil memasang raut muka andalanku yang selalu bisa membuatnya berhenti marah.

Dia menghembuskan nafas,"apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hyuga Neji kemarin malam di club?"

"club?"

"jangan pura-pura tak tahu, aku melihatmu disana. Bersama Hyuga Neji. Dan kalian terlihat sangat mesra. Apa memang kau ingin lepas dariku. Kalau itu mau-mu, setidaknya kau putuskan aku dulu. Bukan begini caranya, bukannya kau tahu bahwa aku tak suka PENGKHIANATAN." Sasuke menekankan kata terakhir dengan jelas.

"siapa yang berkhianat?"aku sedikit berteriak

"KAU, kau mengKHIANATI ketulusan yang aku berikan. KAU BERKHIANAT!"Sasuke balas berteriak.

"Aku tidak berkhianat Sasuke, bukannya kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu? Soal club benar aku pergi kesana kemarin dan hyuga Neji kami ada sedikit urusan. Dan itu masalahku, aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini."

"kau selalu begitu, kau anggap aku ini apa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mau membagi masalahmu padaku. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku LELAH, kau dengar NARUTO AKU LELAH !"katanya sambil meletakan kepalanya di depan Setir.

"maaf, bukan maksudku. Aku, aku tak ingin masalah ini mengganggu masa depanmu. Aku tahu bahwa kau akan melanjutkan studimu ke Finlandia. Masalah ini, aku tak bisa membagi masalah ini denganmu. Hal ini hanya akan menggangu masa depanmu. Maaf."

"baiklah kalau itu memang maumu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Kau benar aku memang hanya seorang siswa SMA dan kau adalah seorang sensei. Kurasa ini kesalahanku karena telah mencintaimu."katanya sedih.

"lalu,ap..."kata-kataku terpotong

"Aku mau kita PUTUS. Aku tak mau menjadi bebanmu. Anak berandalan sepertiku tak pantas mendapatkanmu. Kau bahkan tak mau membagi bebanmu padaku. Kuantar kau pulang."

Aku terdiam dan membelalakan mataku mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kali ini aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya raut wajah sedih yang mungkin tergambar di wajahku. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana raut muka Sasuke sekarang. Pandangan mataku kosong menatap jalan di depan. Sekarang aku menginkan mobil ini tak berjalan selambat ini.

Tanpa kusadari mobil ini sudah sampai di depan gedung apartemenku. Turun dari mobil tanpa sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutku untuk sekedar berkata 'terima kasih telah mengantarkanku pulang'. Padahal dulu aku tak bisa keluar dengan mudah jika si Sasuke pervert itu belum mendapatkan goodbye kissnya.

Dengan langkah gontai aku tiba di dalam kamarku. Entah bagaimana aku sampai disini. Dan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi tanpa bisa kucegah. Suara sesegukan terkadang muncul bila mengingat kebersamaan yang ada dulu saat Sasuke masih milikku.

'dulu ya? Benar. Sasuke bukan milikku lagi. Hiks sasuke maaf, aku tak ingin membuatmu terluka dengan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku.'

Chapter one is up, mind to review readers?

Arigatou ^o^


End file.
